Holly Chapman
]] Name: Holly Chapman Gender: Female Age: 18 Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Mechanics (car and motorcycle), bad movies, Mythbusters, MST3k, karate Appearance: Holly has her hair cut into a chin-length bob, and although she normally has a dark brown hair color, she dyes it various colors. Some of the colors it has been in the past include jet black, green, and pink, but as of right now it's a bright, brilliant red. She usually keeps it back with a headband. She has brown eyes, that seem slightly large for her heart-shaped face. Holly's nose is somewhat large and long, which embarrasses her to some extent. Her lips are small, and when she feels bored, or if there's a special occasion, she applies lipstick and other make-up, though most of the time she goes without. Both of her ears are pierced, though she was not wearing ear rings on the day of the abduction. Although she is Caucasian, her skin is lightly tanned from the Nevadan sun. Holly usually tries to dress for practicality, both for living in the desert and for working with machinery. For this reason, her clothes are usually pretty casual, such as a t-shirt and jeans. On some occasions, her clothes can be spotted with oil and grease. When she got abducted, this did not change, as she was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of a pink cartoon kitten, with the word “MEOW!”, and blue jeans. She also wears old sneakers. She stands at a 5'5, and weighs 147 pounds, with a small amount of muscle, from lifting heavy car parts. Sometimes a few burns could be spotted on her hands, though she tries to keep it covered up and taken care of. Holly also has a few minor bruises from her attempts at karate. Biography: Holly was born in the Las Vegas, Nevada area, with two older siblings by the name of Rachel (five years older) and Alice (two years older). Her father worked as a car mechanic, and although Holly did not get to see him at work most of the time when she was younger, she already was exposed to her father's job, from the stories her father would tell her family and the manuals and magazines lying around the house. At an age where most children were interested in cartoons, Holly had found an interest in the show Mystery Science Theater 3000, and often sat down to watch it. Later in her elementary school years, some time after it got canceled, she developed an interest in watching “bad” movies, and would often go to the video store to see what movies there were that looked like they were something to be laughed at, mostly B movies. Some of the things Holly has ended up watching over the years include such things as Troll 2, Plan 9 From Planet Space, Santa Claus Conquers The Martians, Howard The Duck, Catwoman, Uwe Boll's works, and similar movies. She usually sits down and watches them, laughing and poking fun at them all the while. Later in her life she would regain an interest in MST3k itself, after finding episodes on Youtube. However, her search for poorly made media still continues to this day. In middle school, she started reading her father's magazines and watching various shows involving car and motorcycle machinery. After a while, she started watching her father work, and as the years went by, although her father did most of the work, she would help if she was there that day. Although her mother did not approve that much, mostly out of safety concerns and the desire to have a more "feminine" daughter, Holly grew interested in what her father did, and how cars and motorcycles worked. Eventually, her mother decided to let her have this interest over time. When she got her first car, Holly was excited, and whenever there was something wrong with it beyond lack of gas, Holly would try to fix it herself, just to teach herself how the car ran, though at times she would end up hurting herself. Holly has grown somewhat strong due to lifting car parts. She aspires to become a mechanic like her father when she grows older, and is planning on going to a university that teaches such things. Aside from her car and motorcycle shows, MST3k, and bad movies, she has a certain fondness for MythBusters. Holly often sits down to watch it each week, to see all the different experiments the group would do. She particularly likes the parts where they make things explode, and claims that it's a major part of the show. However, she enjoys it for other reasons, including the testing of what myths were true and which were not. In recent history, she was coerced by a friend of hers to join her karate sessions with her. Upon learning that the classes were cheap, she said “Why not?”. Although Holly is learning fairly decently, and does enjoy it, there have been a few problems. The main problem is that she has a bit of a tendency to overestimate her own abilities, and has been known to hurt herself during practice, mostly with bruises. She is still considered a beginner, and still has much to learn. She keeps trying to learn, though, in spite of this, but still has the problem of being overconfident of her own physical capabilities, and still does not know as much as others about the art. One major habit she has is to find humor not only in bad media, but in things in everyday life, as well. Sometimes she will laugh at a teacher's rant, or something someone said. Holly tries not to laugh in their face, but will often go off and cheerfully talk to her friends and such about how she found something funny that someone did or said. At times this annoys other people, for obvious reasons. But, this does not mean that she lacks empathy. Rather, she tries to deal with her problems by laughing them off, and trying to find things that are humorous about the scenario. However, she has been known to come off as a little bossy, in spite of a general friendly air she has. It can be hard to convince her to go along with a plan, and often insists on having things her own way. Generally, she tends to try to be the “leader” of a group, despite how well she would actually do in such a role. This has lead to many problems with her peers. At school, she has a fair amount of friends, like most people. Holly is not necessarily popular, but she does have a few people who like her. In class, she has a tendency of getting B grades, though in Social Studies she usually gets an A. Despite this, her favorite class is French, due to the fact that a boy she has a crush on also takes that class. She often tries to be paired with him for group assignments, but has not asked him out yet, mostly out of a fear of being rejected. Advantages: She is fairly experienced with machinery, so in the odd case where it would come in handy she could use that to her advantage. Her tendency to find humor in things can easily lessen the impact of things that would upset her in some scenarios. She also knows a few basic techniques for self-defense and is fairly strong. Disadvantages: Though she knows a bit of basic fighting techniques, the fact remains that she is only at beginner's level, and could easily get overconfident, to the point of not having a realistic view of her abilities. Her tendency to laugh at things very easily can upset other people, and could easily lead to her downfall if she says the wrong thing. She has a bit of an bossy side that appears at times, which could also cause problems. --- Power: Solar Strength ''' '''Conclusion: Yes, this one will do very nicely. The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Johnny Marsh Killed By: Johnny Marsh Allies: Iris Landon, Johnny Marsh Enemies: Cristo Ruiz, Johnny Marsh Mid-game Evaluation: 'Holly woke up at the church, at first assuming everything was nothing more than a particularly surreal dream. She heard sobbing, and, examining her surroundings, discovered Iris Landon. Holly spoke to Iris, introducing herself and asserting that it was all a dream. She attempted to prove this by pinching herself, but was unable to wake herself up. Holly proposed turning the church into a fortress of sorts, barricading it with pews (Iris' idea) and keeping people out for as long as they could. Iris asked Holly to keep track of a locket of hers, which had belonged to her mother, and Holly agreed. As they moved the pews, Holly discovered that it was far easier than she had imagined. This, though she did not know it at the time, was due to her enhanced strength. Before the barricade was complete, Iris and Holly were disrupted by the appearance of Cristo Ruiz. Cristo spun a story about being attacked, begging to be let in. Holly was highly suspicious of him, though Iris was more willing to trust. Eventually, they allowed Cristo entrance, though Holly still retained a negative view of the boy. As the encounter progressed, it quickly became evident that Iris was somewhat enamored with Cristo, something Holly did not approve of at all. Holly and Cristo ended up in a standoff, pointing guns at each other. Refusing to budge, Holly backed Cristo down. The already-tense situation was interrupted once more when Chris Richardson entered. Cristo became nervous and left, with Iris behind him. After considering abandoning them to their fates, Holly followed. Holly was able to catch up to Iris in the settlement. As the day drew to a close, Holly became increasingly lethargic, a side effect of her power. She stirred from time to time, but, for the most part, remained asleep until later on. She finally woke to find Iris and a newcomer, Johnny Marsh. At first, Holly worried that Johnny would be like Cristo, whom she had never trusted, and who the announcements had noted had killed. They lingered in the house for a time, before the announcements decreed it a danger zone. Iris, Holly, and Johnny moved on. Iris led the way, bringing the group to the cove with the hopes of finding Cristo's body. Holly became suspicious of Iris' motives, and was able to extract a confession from her; upon hearing the reasoning for their destination, she was infuriated. She and Iris argued heatedly for a time, but Holly soon calmed down. However, at that time, a psychic scream ripped through the area. In its aftermath, Holly turned to see that Johnny had ripped his mask off, revealing a fleshless face. Holly, assuming he was a monster, attempted to ward him off, firing a warning shot. Due to her poor aim, she instead hit Johnny in the leg. The boy grabbed his own gun, and Holly closed in, snapping his wrist with her enhanced strength. Johnny managed to get hold of his knife with his other hand, stabbing Holly in the armpit. She kicked him into the cliff side, killing him, then fell to the ground. Holly pulled the knife from her body, and then, in short order, bled to death. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' Subject C09 made good use of her power, and was admirably cautious throughout most of the experiment. She slipped up a little at the end, though. In this case, maybe a little extra trust would have kept her alive longer. '''Memorable Quotes: "I'm not sure. There might be all sort of hooligans on the island... people who would happily... you know..." - Holly's assessment of the situation. "Hey guys... don't think that I'm not aware that you guys want to make cute little 'gifted' babies... but this is not the time-" - Holly to Cristo and Iris "What the hell are you yammering about?! I'm not mad at Cristo! I'm mad at you Iris! YOU lied to us! Right to our faces!" - Holly voice her displeasure over Iris' deception Other/Trivia *Holly and Iris remained together throughout the entire game. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Holly, in chronological order. *Hope *Lay Your Weary Head to Rest *I'm In Despair! Mad Science Has Left Me In Despair! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Holly Chapman. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Holly was a really cool character. Despite being perpetually suspicious of others, she was a very sympathetic person. Her reactions were always believable, and her death was absolutely tragic. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution